SARA AND HER KNOCK KNOCKS
by 143csi4ever
Summary: Sara tells knock knock jokes to Catherine. I know, I'm terrible with summaries. C/S pairing. Don't like, don't read.


**SARA AND HER KNOCK KNOCKS**

_disclaimer: I own nothing of CBS, CSI or the characters. Just like having fun with the ladies._

_Just a little corny fluff i thought of while being awake all night long..._

_mistakes are mine. _

_for a bee...1.4.3._

* * *

"Knock, knock."

God. Sara really has to stop.

"Come on, Catherine. Knock, knock."

This has been going on for nearing an hour now. And it's another hour till we're back in the city. If I could go any faster, I would!

"Helloooo..." Sara suddenly puts her hand in front of me, waving.

"Geez! Sara! Don't do that when I'm driving!" I scream.

She sits back, crosses her arms and looks out the window.

Good! Maybe for awhile we'll have some peace and qu...

"One."

Now what?

"Two, three four..."

What the hell?

"Five, six, seven." She pauses for a few seconds. "...eight, nine, ten, eleven."

I look her way to see what the hell she might be counting. I see nothing interesting. Nothing but sand. But then again were talking about Sara.

Okay, I'm curious. "Sara, what are you counting?"

"Twelve, thirteen...tumbleweeds." Two seconds pass by. "Fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen..." She squints as she looks out the window, "eighteen, nineteen...aha! Twenty!"

"You..." I damn well know I shouldn't encourage this weird conversation. "You're counting tumbleweeds? The desert is full of them, Sara."

"Twenty four, twenty five...just the ones being blown with the wind. Twenty six, twenty seven. You didn't want to play knock knock... twenty eight... jokes. Twenty nine, thirty. Oops! I almost missed that one. Thirty one, thirty two. And you know I could go on forever. Thirty three."

Oh, god. Fine. "Whose there?" I say suddenly before she could utter another number.

"Truffle." She says now looking at me with a huge smile. God, she is so cute and adorable when she smiles.

"Truffle who?" I shake my head. I can't believe she's sucking me into this. But hell, it's better than her counting tumbleweeds out loud.

"Truffle with you is you don't like this game." She says triumphantly.

I don't know why I agree to be paired off with her on assignments. But I'm glad I did. Our constant being together has somehow made us closer. Sure we still argue and butt heads but at least I'm enjoying her company instead of having thoughts of strangling her every time we disagree. And I know she feels the same way. Every time we're handed assignments and she's sees we're together, she lights up and sports this huge grin on her face that makes my knees go weak.

And slowly I'm seeing a different, more playful side to the Sara Sidle I thought I knew. The more I'm with with her, the more I want to know her. And the more I know her, the more I'm being attracted to her. I just don't know if she feels the same way. Or if this is just a bonding thing to her. But whatever it is, I'll take it.

"Knock, knock."

"Please, no more..." I beg. "What did you do? Swallow a book of knock knock jokes?"

She sits up straight. "Come on! We're still," She glances at her watch, "like about an hour away. Would you rather have me tell blond jokes?" She winks at me.

I rub my temple lightly trying hard to concentrate on driving. This is going to be a long, long hour.

"Blond jokes or knock, knock?"

"Okay!" I take a deep breath. "Whose there?"

"Atch."

"Atch who?" I know something bad is coming...

"Bless you!"

Oh, dear lord...

"Knock, knock." Sara looks at me playfully. The huge grin on her face is nothing but contagious.

She wins. "Whose there?" I find myself smiling back at her. God, I love being with her.

"Stan."

"Stan who?"

"I better Stan back, you might sneeze again!" She leans back and pretends to shield her face. "Get it? Get it?" She peers between her fingers, "with the 'Atch who' joke?"

I laugh at her silliness. "I get it, Sara. By the way," I pat her thigh lightly, "you sneezed. Bless you."

She puts her hand on top of mine. I suddenly feel a surge of energy flow through my body. I glance her way and she's looking at me quite seriously.

And almost like a whisper she says the words again. "Knock, knock."

It took me a few breaths to answer. "Whose there?" I don't know in between the seconds if she could hear my heart beating loudly.

"Juno."

"Juno who?" I hold my breath.

"Juno what you do to me, Catherine?"

Is that the answer or is that a question?

Her fingers slowly entwine with mine. "Juno know what I feel for you?"

I open my mouth but no words come out. Juno what SHE does to me? Juno what I've been denying and now realizing?

It's now or never.

I slow down the truck and stop by the side of the road. "Knock, knock." I say to her.

Sara looks at me with a crinkle in her nose, obviously unsure what I'm pulling.

I smile at her and take her hand in mine again. "Come on, Sara. Your game, but my turn. Knock, knock."

"Whose there?" She says slowly, takes a deep breath and holds it in.

I bring her hand and hold it close to my heart. "Olive."

She chuckles lightly. "Olive who?"

"Olive you."

Next thing I know is her lips pressed against mine. It was a kiss how I've always imagined it to be. Sweet, full of love, with passion, and meaning.

Minutes later after a much needed breath. She cups my face in her palms and says, "knock, knock."

I look into her eyes. "Whose there?"

"Orange." And she kisses my forehead.

I smile. "Orange who?"

"Orange you going to ask me how I feel for you?"

"Okay. what do you feel for me?"

"Olive you, too." Damn, she's making me fall so much in love with her. And I really don't mind at all.

I take her hand and kiss it. "I was really hoping you'd say Olive."

"Knock, knock." She says with a smile.

"Sara..."

"Last one, babe. I promise." She kisses my lips lightly. "You'll like this one."

I laugh. "Fine, whose there?"

"Tail." She says simply.

Tail? Okay. She got me there. "Tail who?"

"Can I tail the whole world that Olive you?"

God, I love this woman!

* * *

_Reviews would really be nice..._

* * *


End file.
